Freedom
by Sokkaweekly
Summary: The scars of the past still linger on Suki, but Sokka's presence helps. Sukka oneshot.


He slept so carefreely. While awake, the troubles of the world bore heavy upon him. He hid the signs well, but she could see the subtle cues.

But lying next to her, the moonlight shining serenely on his face, he was free of his burdens for just a moment.

Her eyes traced a scar trailing across his forearm. The white tissue contrasted starkly against his brown skin. Curiosity welled up inside her - perhaps he would tell her the story behind it one day.

Of course, they all had scars - literal and figurative. She herself now bore a few patches of blotchy, burned skin on her shoulder; a souvenir from her showdown with the Fire Nation princess.

But the psychotic royal's real attacks focused not on the body, but in the mind. She wormed her way into your subconscious, destroying your spirit from within.

 _Confusion and fear overwhelmed her as she opened her eyes. Where was she? Where were her Warriors?_

 _The sound of footsteps on the steel floor alerted her someone's presence. The slide on the door opened and a figure stood before her._

 _Fury burned through her veins as she beheld the face of her subjugator. Those cold eyes gleamed with supremacy as the firebender smirked down at her._

" _What have you done with my friends?" She willed her voice to be strong._

 _The dark-haired woman shrugged, her gaze never wavering._

" _They were of no use to me, so I disposed of them," the girl idly remarked._

 _The words pierced her heart deeper than any sword ever could. She crumpled, tears leaking from her eyes._

" _But you, on the other hand…" the she-devil continued._

" _I won't tell you anything. I'd never help a monster like you," she spat, glaring at the woman fiercely._

 _The amber gaze narrowed at her words, her lips tightening in displeasure._

" _Is that so? We'll see if you're so righteous after a few weeks in this cell."_

 _The door closed up again, leaving her with only the memories of her friends to keep her company._

Simple pleasures she'd once taken for granted were now enjoyed anew, like the feel of a leaf in fingers, the cool fibers flexing at her behest.

She let it fall the the ground, the green mixing in with the grass. Unbidden, her eyes travelled to her companion. The pain of his sister's cruel words and the worry at her departure sunk deep into his mind. She wished she could ease the torment that plagued him.

Just as he had soothed her own worries.

" _If you think your little plan has gone unnoticed, you're mistaken."_

 _She froze, the brush quivering in her hands. She turned around, defiantly raising her chin at her captor._

" _No one has ever left this prison. Alive, that is. The warden prides himself on it - and deals with attempted escapees quite harshly, I hear. Some of them never quite heal," the airy tone ignited the rage that simmered in her._

" _I will be free of this cell, and when I am you will pay for your actions," she growled._

" _I doubt that. And how do you suppose you'll manage to break out of the highest security prison in the world? Some spirit will whisk you away, perhaps?" The princess sneered._

 _She smiled, unfazed by the mocking words._

" _Sokka. He'll come for me. He'll bring this place crumbling to the ground and put an end to your tyranny," she declared._

 _The words gave the firebender pause._

" _Sokka? And who is that - some hick from your backwater village?"_

 _A thrill of victory ran through her at the uncertainty on her enemy's face._

" _He travels with the Avatar. They'll stop you, Azula. You can't fight against that kind of power."_

 _The dark-hair girl laughed, loud and twisted._

" _The Avatar? I have nothing to fear from him. After all, he's dead."_

 _Shock rang through her at the news._

" _No. No, you're lying!" She screamed._

 _The firebender chuckled, shaking her head._

" _I laid him low myself, with a bolt of lightning to the heart. His friends managed to escape with his body, but not even he could survive that strike. There will be no help from him."_

 _The brush and paper lay abandoned on the floor as she wept._

Her fingers crept forward, gliding over his skin. The feel of him was so real, yet she could hardly believe he was there.

She pressed a light kiss to his forehead, and he smiled slightly, still drifting in the dreamworld. At least her touch seemed to comfort him slightly.

" _You might be interested to know that I saw someone recently,"_

 _She didn't even bother to lift her head at the words, curled up in her misery._

" _A certain snow savage that you seem so fond of," the voice continued, unbothered by the lack of response._

 _She looked up so quickly her neck ached for a moment._

" _I thought you would like that. The fool had the audacity to attack the capital."_

 _Amazed bewilderment coursed through her. What could have possessed him to do such a thing?_

" _He seemed quite upset to hear that you were incarcerated, actually. You must be close."_

 _The words were unbearably smug, but there was a tiny part of her that rejoiced. He missed her._

" _Of course, we sent them running to lick their wounds. In fact, you're going to be having some company here now. Won't that be nice?"_

 _She ignored the firebender, her mind racing at this new turn of events. Sokka survived._

 _The world seemed a little bit brighter._

"Suki?" He muttered groggily as she lay closer to him.

"Hush now, Sokka. Go back to sleep," she whispered.

Blue eyes stared at her in puzzlement, but he nodded, leaning forward to peck her on the lips. Her heart melted at the gesture as he nuzzled into her side, drifting off once more.

Bliss suffused within her as she closed her own eyes. They were together now, and they would never parted again.


End file.
